HARDly A Problem
by Adrian Alexander Dark
Summary: Emily knows Paige's secret. But will Paige accept her own secret? Warning: Paige g!p
1. She Knows

Paige's POV

Emily was lying beneath me on the couch, her arms pinned above her head by my free hand as I traced kisses down her jaw to her neck, and then to her collarbone. As I slowly ran my tongue over the fresh bite mark I had made, she moaned my name, "Paige… I think… I think I'm ready."

I sat up quickly, being careful not to lower myself down onto her so that she wouldn't feel my stiff member hidden by my compression shorts. She looked up at me, her gaze confused. I got off of her quickly and sat in front of her, my ass barely on the couch, seeing as she was lying on the couch near the back of it. I rubbed my temples and put my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry, Em. I'm just – I'm not ready. I'm too self-conscious."

She sat up and pushed me down so I was lying on the couch, with her on top of me this time. This position was **NOT** allowed. Maybe she wouldn't realize as long as she didn't- and then she did it. She lowered herself down so our hips were touching. Even with just the subtle rock of her hips, I could feel my cock twitch as it rubbed against her through our clothing. My thoughts were a blur. I couldn't tell what I was thinking or feeling' all I knew was that it felt. So. Damn. Good. But my bliss was interrupted.

"Fuck, baby. You're so big."

My eyes widened and she smirked, "Oh, come on, Paige. You really think I wouldn't know."

I gulped and she shook her head, leaning down to kiss me hard. She moved her lips against mine and my mind became numb once more. The feeling of her soft lips against mine was still mind-blowing even after all this time. It made my heart pound, my blood rush, and, yes, it made me hard as a fucking rock. I bucked my hips up into her as she ran her tongue over my bottom lip, asking for permission. I slowly allowed my lips to part, and she pushed her tongue into my mouth, swirling it around my own tongue. I kissed her back with passion, my tongue fighting hers for dominance.

She slowed down, and then pulled away slightly to pull her shirt off. I stared at her as I ran my fingers up her sides slowly. She shivered, my touch setting her skin on fire, just as hers did to mine. I raked my nails over her skin lightly, receiving a soft moan in response. After teasing her a bit more by running my hands up and down her sides and along her skin, I finally allowed my hands to move further up and traced my thumbs underneath the bottom of her bra. She arched down into my touch as I moved my hands to pinch her nipples. She gasped softly as I began to kiss down her chest as I reached behind her to unclasp her bra. I pulled it off her and let it fall to the floor, leaving her top half uncovered and with no barriers. I kissed my way down to her nipple, then slowly ran my tongue around it, sucking lightly on the skin around it and nibbling softly on her nipple as she gripped my hair and moaned with each flick of my tongue.

She sat up, pulling my mouth away from her chest and I whimpered softly, missing the taste of her soft skin. She pulled me up against her by my shirt, then tugged it up and over my head, throwing it to the side. She quickly removed my bra and I felt the urge to cover myself, but when I looked up into Emily's eyes, I saw nothing but love and lust. And it was all for me. She pushed me back down again and settled between my legs, slowly grinding into me. I met each cant of her hips with my own, desperate but slow thrust.

She began to kiss her own way down my chest, only stopping when she got to the waistband of my p.j. pants. She slowly ran her fingers right above the waistband of my pants and I could feel my dick strain against my compression shorts as she began to slowly pull down my pants. Finally, she got them off and laid them on the floor next to the bed, much less desperate and carefree than our earlier movements. She came back to lie between my legs again, her face right above where I needed her most. She traced patterns over the fabric covering my stiff member, causing my to buck my hips and moan softly as it twitched.

Then she moved her hands to hook her fingers into my compression shorts and slowly pulled them down.


	2. Intensity

Emily's POV

I slowly pulled Paige's boxers down, watching as her cock slapped against her abdomen heavily. I licked my lips, looking up to see Paige's eyes closed tight to avoid seeing herself. I moved up her body until my lips were above her own and I kissed her softly.

"Baby," I said, "you are perfect. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. I love you just the way you are."

She slowly opened her eyes and nodded, silently giving me permission. I ran my hand down her toned stomach to where her stiff member rested against her skin. I slowly stroked it once, twice, three times, earning a low groan from Paige as I could see her trying hard not to thrust up into my hand. I started going faster, squeezing the head slightly at the end of each stroke, and causing Paige's breath to catch. She bit her lip hard and moaned my name loudly as I leaned down and took the tip of her dick in my mouth, slowly swirling my tongue around it. She gripped my hair, resisting pushing me down further onto her. But that's what I did; I took each inch of her in my mouth, running my tongue up and down the shaft.

She bucked her hips upwards as I began to move my mouth up and down her cock, flicking my tongue over the tip as I pulled away, then dove right back in to take her into my mouth once more.

She gripped my hair tighter and pulled my head away. "Fuck. Em. If you keep doing that I'm going to explode."

I smirked, "What would you rather me do, Paige?"

She swallowed hard, "Uh… uhm… I don't know."

"Would you like me to ride you?"

She nodded quickly, her face flushing at the prospect.

I bit my lip and stood up to pull off my pants, leaving me in only a pair of black lace panties. Paige's jaw literally dropped, her breath quickening. I hooked my thumbs in the sides of my panties and pulled them off torturously slow. I suddenly felt exposed and vulnerable, but with Paige, that was okay. I knew I didn't have to be afraid of anything with her. And so I carefully straddled her once more, my wetness showing on her stomach as I slowly moved my hips against her, my ass rubbing against her dick. She moaned, grabbing my hips and guiding me against her slowly. I pulled away slightly, reaching for my jeans and pulling out a condom.

"Shit, Em," she laughed, "someone came prepared."

I shrugged, a mischievous glint in my eyes as I ripped open the package and rolled the condom onto her throbbing cock. She shut her eyes tightly at the sensation of my hand moving over her dick, biting her lip hard, and almost drawing blood. I slowly lifted myself up above her and positioned the tip at my entrance. I lowered myself down onto her, gradually adjusting to the feeling of being full of Paige for the first time ever. Of being connected to Paige in ways I had only dreamed of before.

Paige's eyes flew open and she began to whimper, her hips twitching with the effort it took to not pound up into me, but instead, to allow me to adjust to the new sensation. When I was fully lowered onto Paige, I nodded my head slightly, giving her the 'okay'.

She began to thrust into me slowly and gently at first, still unsure of whether or not she was going to hurt me. But, as I moaned in pleasure, she began to realize that I really wanted this, and that I was not hurt. Then she started to thrust into me with vigor. Hard, rough, fast, any way you want to describe it. It was passionate as she pulled me down into a hungry kiss, her lips crashing against mine. I could feel the tip of her head rubbing against my spot, each time causing me to moan in pleasure, which, in turn, produced soft moans from her own mouth.

I began to move my hips to meet her thrusts; doing so only caused her to thrust up into me deeper and with greater intent. She began to pant, my own breathing growing heavy as well. Sweat shone on our skin, mixing together as we pressed against each other. And in that moment, we were one. We were connected in only the way two intense lovers can be.

I felt myself reaching the edge, and from the way that Paige was whimpering and moaning loudly, I could tell she was close too. As she rubbed against my spot, I couldn't hold back anymore, and so I came hard, kissing her hard. The tightening of my walls around her dick set her off as well and she came, moaning my name into my mouth as she kissed me back sloppily, still trying to thrust into me to help both of us come down.

I flopped onto the bed next to her, pressing against her side, waiting for my breathing to slow. She panted next to me, her chest heaving and sticky with sweat. I curled up next to her, cuddling into her side and she wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close.

"I love you, Em."

"I love you too, Paige. So very much."


End file.
